Rainy Day Blues
by ChaoticSpecter
Summary: Yamato finds Taichi sitting on a park bench on a rainy day. Yamachi.


Rainy Day Blues  
  
By: ChaoticSpecter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
A/N: This fic contains Shonen Ai. If you are uncomfortable with male/male relationships, please hit the back button on your browser. Those of you that remain, enjoy. Just a minor bit of info.I started writing this a while ago and just recently got around to finishing it, so it may lose momentum toward the end. But I tried to keep with the original idea. Hopefully I pulled it off.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yamato asked angry gaze directed at Taichi's still form as he sat on a park bench in the pouring rain.  
"Yama?" Taichi asked blinking as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
"What are you doing?" Yamato demanded.  
"Thinking."  
"And you couldn't do this thinking indoors? Was it absolutely imperative that you come outside in the pouring rain with no jacket?" Yamato asked voice full of anger.  
"Huh.?" Taichi asked and then blinked as if he were taking in his surroundings for the first time. "It's raining?"  
"How could you not realize the rain, Taichi, you're soaking wet."  
Tai's teeth began to chatter and Yamato pulled him up from his spot on the bench and wrapped him inside of his coat. "I'm cold, Yama," Taichi said as he pressed closer to Yamato and wrapped his arms around him. "It wasn't raining when I came out."  
"No shit. What the fuck were you trying to do, Tai?" Yamato asked as he began to move toward the park entrance.  
"Yama, no," Taichi said and tried unsuccessfully to pull away from Yamato.  
"No, what?" Yamato snapped more than a little impatient.  
"I don't want to go home," Taichi murmured.  
"What happened?" Yamato asked immediately concerned.  
"Nothing, I just can't be there right now."  
"Then come to my place," Yamato said and started to drag Taichi toward the park entrance once again.  
"Tell me why you were out there like that, Taichi." Yamato demanded once they reached his apartment.  
"I just needed to get out of my house, I needed to think."  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."  
"Nothing is worth catching pneumonia over," Yamato said as he pulled Taichi into his bathroom and began pulling the wet clothes off of his body.  
"Yama," Taichi whined. "I can take care of this myself. I don't need you to undress me," he said as a red-hot blush spread across his face.  
"You're not doing it fast enough," Yamato responded and started to pull at the waist of Taichi's jeans. Taichi tried to slap Yamato's hands away unsuccessfully. "Damn it, Taichi, stop," Yamato growled out. "You're shaking too damn much to do anything." After having discarded all of Taichi's clothing, Yamato turned on the shower and pulled Taichi in after removing his own clothing.  
Taichi screamed as the hot water hit his chilled flesh. "Damn it, Yamato."  
"Shut up," Yamato said as he held Taichi under the spray of the water. When Yamato felt Taichi was warm enough he pulled him out of the shower and turned off the spray. "Tell me what's going on," Yamato said after he and Taichi dressed.  
Taichi sighed before he answered. "I just don't know what to think about some things."  
"What things?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"What things, Taichi?"  
"What does it matter, Yama?"  
"If you were outside trying to freeze to death over it, it matters. So tell me what's bothering you."  
"I.I." Taichi attempted to explain himself for a while longer before finally giving up and turning to Yamato.  
"Taichi.?" Yamato asked confused.  
"Yama I." he trailed off before he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Yamato's. "I.I want to be with you, Yama," Taichi said as he pulled away from Yamato looking uncertain.  
Yamato's face was a mask of shock as he brought a hand up to his mouth and eyed Taichi. "Tai." he whispered after a long moment of silence.  
"I'm sorry," Tai said. "I shouldn't have assumed that you would be okay with my doing that. It's just that I couldn't say it."  
Yamato cut off the rest of Taichi's nervous rant. "Shut up, Tai."  
"But."  
"Just shut up," Yamato said irritation clear in his voice. "What makes you think that I have a problem with your kissing me?"  
".Well.I don't know."  
"What did I tell you about assuming things, Taichi?"  
"Um.Not to do it." He responded uncertainly.  
"Then why are you assuming? And how do you sit outside in the pouring rain because of it?"  
".I just thought that you didn't like me like that."  
"Like what?" Yamato asked eyes narrowed.  
Taichi glanced around nervously before answering. ".Like I like you."  
"You're assuming things again, Taichi," Yamato growled. "I can't believe you were sitting outside in the rain over something so obvious."  
Taichi blinked in confusion. "What.?"  
"I'm commenting on the ridiculousness of the situation, Tai."  
"What's ridiculous?"  
"The fact that you were sitting out in the rain thinking about wanting to be with me when you already are."  
"Huh.? I'm already with you.? And how was I not aware of it." Taichi asked thoroughly confused.  
Yamato rolled his eyes. "You can be such a dumbass sometimes you know that? I've only been courting you for the past month and a half, Taichi. Don't you pay attention to anything?"  
"I thought we were just hanging out."  
"I never take you on dates when we hang out, Tai."  
"Dates.? We were going on dates?"  
Yamato placed both his hands on either side of Taichi's face before he responded. "Yes, we were going on dates, Taichi-koi. I told you they were dates when I invited you. You would know all of this if you actually paid attention to anything I said," Yamato said as he lowered his head to capture Tai's lips in a chaste kiss.  
Taichi purred as Yamato pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I just thought that you were tired of doing the same thing all the time, that you wanted to do something new. I just thought we were."  
"Hanging out, I know," Yamato interrupted. "Are you okay now? You won't be trying to catch pneumonia any time in the near future will you?"  
"No, that was a one time thing," Taichi responded as he wrapped his arms around Yamato and buried his face in his chest.  
"Good."  
"So.we're dating huh?" Taichi asked after a while.  
"Yes." Yamato responded raising an eyebrow.  
"Wanna fool around.?" Taichi said lecherous grin in place.  
Yamato just rolled his eyes before he jumped Taichi and spent the rest of the day assuring Taichi that they were actually dating.  
  
End  
  
A/N: Little one-shot that came to me. Let me know what you think of it. 


End file.
